WWE Digimon
by KisandraWesker
Summary: That's right guys! Based off Scorpina's Not so wellness and Changing again, the twisted ten have gone Digital! Something is disrupting the Internet and it's up to them to save it! que Digimon theme
1. Bios

WWE Digimon

That's right guys! The new DigiDestined (based off Scorpina's stories Not so wellness testing and Changing again), Undertaker, Kane, Orton, Jeff and Matt, Punk, Edge, Batista, Hunter and Ashley have Digimon! A new danger is threatening the cyber world! Can they stop it?

--------------------

Bios

Ashley

DigiPartner- Nymphmon

Nymphmon is a lightning digimon with a yellow body and clear dragon wings. Whenever Ashley is low on power, she would be her power source when none are around. Her special attack is the Bolt Blaster

Undertaker

DigiPartner- Shadowmon

Shadowmon is a dark mist digimon capable of using the shadows to move around. His form is made of black smoke and has red eyes. His personality is similar to Taker and his special attack is the Mist Cocoon. He entraps his enemy and reduces them to dust... literally.

Kane

DigiPartner- Impmon

Impmon is a fire devil digimon with a purple body. He tends to pull pranks on the others and their Digimon. His special attack is the Fire Wheel.

Randy

DigiPartner- Tentomon

Tentomon is a mechanical insect digimon. Very smart and helps Randy keep up-to-date with the latest. His special attack is the Super Shocker.

Jeff and Matt

DigiPartner- Terriermon and Lupemon

Terriermon and Lupemon are rabbit digimon. Terriermon is a white rabbit with large green striped ears and is Matt's partner. Lupemon is Jeff's partner and is brown with white striped ears. Their special attacks are the Bunny Blast and Rabbit Twister.

CM Punk

DigiPartner- Wormmon

Wormmon is a worm digimon with a green body and two stingers on its tail. His special, Silk Shooter, slows down enemies, allowing the others to attack.

Edge

DigiPartner- Veemon

Veemon is a blue digimon who has the same personality as Edge: obnoxious! But, he has a big heart to make up for it. His special attack is the Vee Headbutt.

Batista

DigiPartner- Gabumon

Gabumon is wolf digimon with a blue and white fur coat, which he hardly takes it off. When his friends are in trouble, he would do anything to protect them. His special attack is the Blue Blaster.

Hunter

DigiPartner- Betamon

Beta is an aqua digimon. Can't do no special attacks until he digivolves. The others made fun of Hunter cause of having a small Digimon, but they weren't laughing when Betamon digivolved into Seadramon!

-----------

That about does for the bios!

Ready to get on with it?


	2. First sign of trouble

Ch 1

Now that we covered the ten and their partners, let's get on with the real story!

----------------------

First sign of trouble

Taker was reading a horror novel in Randy's computer lab while Randy himself and Tentomon, his partner, were keeping watch of any signs of mutant sightings. Then, they heard Edge complaining.

"Veemon! That was my last desert!"

"But I was hungry! I can't help it!"

"I was saving that for later!"

"(sigh) That's the umpteenth time they argued," said Taker, getting quickly annoyed.

"Actually, that's the tenth time and counting," Randy corrected.

"Who cares. If those two argue one time more time, I'll shut them up for good," Taker growled. Then, Shadowmon, Taker's partner, appeared out of the shadows.

"Those two at it again?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Taker replied.

"(Sigh) Sometimes I think those two are brothers," said Shadowmon.

"Yea. I can't tell between the two. C'mon, Shadowmon. Let's go. See ya, you two," Taker said, leaving Randy and Tentomon alone.

The two walked down the hallway and as they did, they didn't see the thin trip wire they stepped on. Suddenly, Taker went transparent as a bucket of water was dropped on them. Taker clenched his fists, knowing the only two pranksters who would do such a thing.

"Kane and Impmon..." then he called out "Nice try, you two!"

"I sworn we had ya'll!" said Impmon, appearing from the corner.

Taker appeared normal, annoyed as ever. As he started to walk towards them, he stepped another trip wire unknown to them and another bucket of water dropped onto his head. Impmon and Kane broke into hysterics as Taker whipped the bucket, soaking wet and now, ticked off.

"...You. Are. Dead," he lowly growled.

The two stopped laughing, knowing they have ticked off the Deadman. "Impmon... run," Kane said to him. The two took off, Shadowmon and Taker going after them in the shadows. They caught up to them, angry as ever.

"Fire Wheel!" shouted Impmon, turning into a blue flame wheel and spinning rapidly towards them. The two dodged and Shadowmon fought back, entrapping Impmon. Then, he spun out him out like a top, making Impmon dizzy. Impmon countered by doing Fire Wheel again, this time, slamming into Shadowmon.

"Ok. That's it...Shadowmon, digivolve!" Taker ordered. He took his black Digivice, now glowing.

Shadowmon was enveloped in a purple cocoon.

"Shadowmon, digivolve to... Phantomon!" The cocoon busted and out came Phantomon, now covered in a red cloak and a scythe in his hand. That's when Kane knew they weren't messing around this time.

"Impmon, go time!" Kane said, pulling out a dark red Digivice.

"Impmon, digivolve to... Beelzemon!" Out came Beelzemon with two black wings and a big gun.

"Finally, a challenge. Get 'im, Phantomon," Taker said.

"Reaper Slash!" Phantomon called out, sending out a purple wave beam.

"Double Assault!" Beelzemon countered, whipping out another gun and firing two rounds.

The bullets shattered the beam, but Phantomon slashed him in the left wing, crippling it.

"That's enough!" called out Ashley, Nymphmon with her.

"What'sgoingonhere? Itsoundedliketherewastroubleandwefindyoufourhere,actinglikeIDIOTS!" Nymphmon said rapidly. She always talked fast.

Taker and Kane gave her a confused look, not getting a word she said.

"What she basically said was you four need to quit acting like idiots! You're going to wear each other out and when trouble comes, you won't be able to fight cause you waste your energy fighting each other!" Ashley lectured.

Taker and Kane winced at the loudness of her voice. Everytime she gets mad, her voice is loud enough to be heard all over the arena.

"Will you pipe down! You're giving me a headache," Kane complained.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!" Ashley screeched. With that, she and Nymphmon walked away.

"Servesyouright!" Nymphmon said before leaving.

The brothers sighed, then their digivices went off.

"Uh oh... time to move," Kane said, knowing what that meant. They called for their partners and hurried to the computer lab. (que Digimon theme)

Once there, they saw Randy rapidly typing away and the others already there.

"It seems a Virus Digimon got into the Internet. I don't know what it is, but you guys need to get in there. I'm going to be cautious and send in Ashley and Taker first. Be careful. I'll open a gate to the core. That's where the trouble is," Randy said.

"Roger that," Ashley said.

"I'mreadytogo!" said Nymphmon, pumping her fists.

After a few seconds, a portal was ready.

"Taker, ready to go?" asked Ashley.

"I'm ready," he replied.

She held up her yellow digivice and in they went.

******

Once inside, they spotted a gray Digimon, eating computer data. "Eww! What is that?" Ashley moaned.

"That's Kerramon. It's a digivirus rarely seen in the digital world. It gets pretty nasty when it digivolves," replied Shadowmon.

"It'sugly,that'sforsure," said Nymphmon.

"Guys, don't mess around! It's trying to delete the portal! If that's gone, then we can't destroy it!" Randy said.

"He's right. Nymphmon, let's get 'em!" Ashley said.

"Nymphmon, digivolve to... Voltamon!" Voltamon had a lime green body with clear leaf shaped wings, slightly sparking with electricity and had a short white dress. Her hair was yellow and white and went down to her mid-back.

"Shadowmon, once more!" Taker ordered.

"Shadowmon, digivolve to... Phantomon!"

On the other side, Kerramon sent a message to Randy.

"He's saying 'You like to play games, huh?' Guys, I got a bad feeling," he said.

"You're not the only one. Voltamon, get 'im!" Ashley shouted.

"Lightning Spear!" A spear of lightning zipped towards Kerramon, nailing him.

"Got him!" Ashley cheered.

"Guys, don't celebrate yet," Randy said.

"Kerramon, digivolve to... Inferamon."

Inferamon had now become a spider like creature and chuckled darkly.

"Something's not right. That can't be his champion level..." there was silence on the other side as Randy analyzed the new form. Then, he got his answer. "Guys! Since he's eaten so much data, he's slid by champion and went straight into the ultimate!"

--------------------

Uh-oh! Kerramon, already an ultimate?!

Can they beat him?


	3. A web of trouble

Ch 3

Now that Kerramon's Digivolved, how will Ashley and Taker and their partners beat him?

Let's get to it!

----------------------------

A web of trouble

"Spider Shooter!" called out Inferamon, shooting balls of fiery light.

Voltamon and Phantomon dodged it, but Inferamon tackled them both, sending into the floating pillars of data. Inferamon laughed and charged for them again.

"Guys, you need to Digivolve again, now!" Randy said.

"He's right! Taker!" Ashley said. Taker nodded and both took out their digivices and crests of power and darkness

"Phantomon, digivolve to..."

"Voltamon, digivolve to..."

Inferamon saw and shot for them. "Not so fast!" he shouted.

Taker summoned his mist, blinding Inferamon. Ashley shot a lightning blast at him, knocking Inferamon away from their partners.

"...Wraithmon!"

"...MegaVoltamon!"

Wraithmon was a wraith digimon, sporting a black cloak and red eyes glowing from underneath the hood, and skeletal hands and wings. In his hand was a scythe, larger than he had when he was Phantomon. MegaVoltamon was a electric soldier soldier that had a bright yellow female armor (if you played Final Fantasy X-2, think about the armor that the female goons from the Syndicate wore minus the helmet) and a cowl around her face, only exposing her electric blue eyes. On her back were two lightning shaped wings.

When the mist cleared, Inferamon was staring down two ultimate digimon. He growled, made an exit and fled.

"Let'sgetafterhim!" said MegaVoltamon.

"Wait. He wants us to follow. He could be setting up a trap for us," Taker said.

"He's right. Randy, what do you think?" Ashley asked.

"I say go after him. If he eats more data, he'll digivolve again. I'll send in reinforcements," Randy replied. Then, he turned to the others.

"Hunter, Batista? You guys ready?" he asked.

The two nodded and went inside, Betamon and Gabumon at their side. With the four inside, they went into the exit made by Inferamon. The current sped up real quick so Ashley and Taker held onto their partners as they sped after the bug digimon.

"Batista, Hunter your digimon need to digivolve to their mega levels. Inferamon is gathering more data as we speak. His power is going off the charts. I think he maybe close to digivolving again! Hurry!" Randy said.

"You guys ready for a fight?" Batista asked Betamon and Gabumon.

"Ready!" the two replied.

Hunter and Batista took out their digivices, which started glowing.

"Betamon, digivolve to..."

"Gabumon, digivolve to..."

"...MetalSedramon!"

"...MetalGarurumon!"

"Ok, guys! You're just about there. I'll enter my password to get you in... alright, you're good to pass! Remember, he's dangerous, so be careful," Randy warned.

Once inside, the field was full of pillars like the last.

"I'm looking for the programmer! Don't interfere!" snapped Inferamon.

"Idon'tthinkso! Circuit Breaker!" shouted MegaVoltamon, drawing a sword and plunging for Inferamon, sword sizzling with electricity. Inferamon dodged with ease and fired another Spider Shooter, nailing her in the back.

"MegaVoltamon!" cried Ashley.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" called MetalGarurumon, shooting missiles from his back, all slamming into Inferamon.

"Ocean Pressure!" shouted MetalSeadramon, shooting a light blue beam, also slamming into him.

"We got him!" Batista cheered.

"I wouldn't say that! Look!" Randy said.

"Inferamon, digivolve to... Diaboramon."

"Oh no! Now he's at mega!" Kane gasped.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboramon shouted, extending his arms. He grabbed MegaVoltamon and pinned against the pillars, causing her to scream in agony.

"MegaVoltamon, no!" Ashley cried.

Suddenly, Diaboramon pinned her on the other side, knocking her out!

"ASHLEY!" the boys cried.

Ashley remained limp in his hold and he laughed darkly. Then, MegaVoltamon dedigivolved back to Nymphmon, helpless and injured. MegaSeadramon went for Diaboramon, but he saw it coming.

"Web Wrecker!" he shouted, shooting a volley of red balls, most nailing the sea dragon digimon, sending him crashing into several pillars.

"MegaSeadramon!" Hunter shouted.

"That's it... WIPE HIM OUT!" Batista screamed to MetalGarurumon.

"Ice Howl!" shouted MetalGarurumon, unleashing an ice beam, freezing the virus digimon, allowing enough time to break Nymphmon and Ashley loose. Taker and Wraithmon went over to them, concerned.

"...Mmmm...ugh..." Ashley moaned, slowly waking up.

Taker smiled at Ashley, then glared at Diaboramon, now loose from the ice.

"Wraithmon, let's do it," he said.

"Let's," Wraithmon said, readying his scythe. Diaboramon cackled and shot for him.

"Hell's Judgement!" Wraithmon shouted, summoning a violet circle, stopping the virus digimon. Diaboramon screamed as untainted souls seared into him, tearing him apart from the inside. He was blasted into millions of data specks. The gang cheered, but Taker and Wraithmon had a feeling they were not done yet. And their feeling was correct. The specks began to reform back to Diaboramon.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Ashley gasped.

"Apparently, we didn't hit the right spot. Dang it," Taker said.

"Web Wrecker!" shouted Diaboramon, shooting another volley. The other dodged them, but Diaboramon slipped away into another exit, leaving MetalSeadramon injured, and Nymphmon wiped out.

"Randy, can you track him?" asked Taker.

"I'll try. In the meantime, I'm taking Ashley and Nymphmon back. Looks like they need to be treated," Randy replied, warping the two females out.

"Don't worry. They'll be back in there in no time!" came Tentomon's voice.

"Thanks, Tentomon," Batista said.

"Ok, guys... let's go. We got a bug to squash," Taker said.

----------------

Diaboramon's taken out Ashley! How will the gang finish the job w/o their strongest digipartner?

Review and find out!


	4. The showdown part 1

Ch 4

The boys and their Digimon chase after Diaboramon while Ashley and Nymphmon rest up in the real world. Can the boys take down the dangerous virus Digimon?

---------------

The showdown part 1

The guys and their partners sped through a cyber speedway, chasing after Diaboramon. Randy typed away, trying to find the location of him.

"Found it! Oh no... He's nearing the outer core! Hurry guys!" Randy exclaimed.

"You heard the egghead! Get a move on!" Hunter exclaimed.

Randy sped up the process so the guys can make it before Diaboramon. Suddenly, a clawed arm extended out of nowhere, swiping at Undertaker, but missed.

"It's Diaboramon!" Batista exclaimed. Sure enough, there he was, following on the other side, chuckling.

"Ocean---" "Wait, MegaSeadramon! You can't attack here! You'll damage the current!" Randy interupted.

"Grrr...what are we supposed to do?!" Undertaker snapped.

"Hang on, guys. I have a plan. Tentomon, get in there," Randy replied, typing again.

"You got it!" Tentomon said, jumping into the portal. Randy took out a dark green digivice and his crest.

"Tentomon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterrimon!"

Then, out of nowhere, he slammed into Diaboramon!

"Nice!" Hunter cheered.

"Horn Buster!" shouted MegaKabuterrimon, nailing an electrical attack on the virus digimon, knocking him away from the others.

"MegaKabuterrimon, I'm counting on you to protect the others," Randy said.

"You got it, boss," the beetle digimon replied.

As they sped through the speedway, they saw Diaboramon had disappeared!

"Where'd he go?" Kane asked from the real world.

"No clue... oh no..." Randy gasped.

"What?" Kane asked.

"He's cloning himself! He's spreading through the Internet all around the world! Wait a minute. He's sending me a message. He saying 'Who can count backwards from ten?' The heck?" Randy said.

"What does mean by that?" Hunter asked.

"...!! The government found Diaboramon in their computers! He launched two nuclear missiles! I gotta find out where and why!" Randy exclaimed.

"What?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Randy, let me get in there!" Kane said.

"Alright, if you insist. Guys, I'm sending in Kane. You're almost to the inner core," Randy said.

Kane took out his digivice and called for Impmon and they went in. They appeared next to the guys, Impmon already digivolved into Beelezemon.

"About time you got in. We were startin' to miss you," Hunter said.

"Guys, focus!" Undertaker said.

"Hold on, guys. I'm entering my password. It'll get you in," Randy said.

"You have a password for everything, huh?" Hunter asked.

"Safety measures. Here we go, guys!" Randy replied.

They got inside... and they were met with thousands of Diaboramon clones all chanting "Don't interfere!" Their eyes widened at the many clones.

"How many are there?" Hunter gasped.

"I don't know. I stopped keeping track awhile ago. I figured out one of the missiles. That one is aiming for the Pentagon. Let's see... a little calculation and triangulation... THE OTHER ONE IS HEADING FOR HERE! It's going to land in ten minutes!!!" Randy exclaimed.

"What?!" the boys exclaimed.

Suddenly, the clones started firing at them and the boys hung on as their Digimon dodged the blasts.

"That's does it! Dark Shield!" Wraithmon shouted, raising his scythe and creating a barrier around the others.

"We need a plan and now!" Kane said.

"If we destroy the others, then the real one will be exposed. It's our only option," Undertaker said.

"Well, if you say so. Let's roast 'em!" Kane said.

As the barrier was let down, the boys went at it.

In the real world with CM Punk, the Hardy brothers and Edge, Ashley and Nymphmon to Randy's shouting. They walked over and saw the fight.

"Girls, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Jeff said.

"You could at least rest some more," said Terrimon, Jeff's partner.

"No way, the boys need us. Randy, scoot over," Ashley said.

Randy gave her a quizzical look as she typed away.

"I hope this works. CM, Edge. Have Wormmon and Veemon digivolve normally. While Randy was away, I worked on this program called DNA Digivolution. It's when two digimon can combine together into one, making it powerful than two digimon combined," Ashley said.

"It'ssuretowork!" said Nymphmon.

"Ok, if you say so. Veemon," Edge said.

"Wormmon, ready to go?" asked CM.

"Ready," the two said.

"Veemon, digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Here goes nothing!" Ashley said, activating the program.

"ExVeemon... Stingmon... DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!" they said.

"Whoa! It worked! Ashley, you're brilliant!" Randy said.

"Guys, it's me! I'm sending Edge and Punk. They got a surprise for you," she said.

"Hurry it up already! We need it!" Batista shouted.

The boys held their digivices and all three went in.

Once inside, they saw that half of the clones were gone!

"Whoa, who is that?" Kane asked.

"Boys, this is Paildramon, the DNA Digivolution of Stingmon and ExVeemon. We'll explain later. Let's blast 'em!" Punk shouted.

"Desperado Blaster!" shouted Paildramon, firing off multiple rounds, vanquishing 1/4 of the clones.

"Hurry, guys! You only got six minutes!" Randy exclaimed.

--------------------------

Can the boys Paildramon get rid of the clones before time's up?

Review and find out!


	5. The showdown part 2

Ch 5

Now that Paildramon is on the scene, can the Digidestined destroy Diaboramon before the missiles land and destroy their home?

--------------------

The Showdown part 2

1/4 of the clones of Diaboramon were left and there was only five minutes left. Ashley and Nymphmon could only watch and hope that the boys can destroy them all. Randy was typing away, trying his hardest to stop the missile since he hacked the military network, but somehow Diaboramon kept stopping him. But he would not give up.

"Ashley... willtheymakeit?" asked Nymphmon.

"I'm not sure, Nymphmon, but they're going to try," Ashley said.

"Don't give up, guys. Whatever happens, don't give up," Randy prayed.

Inside the cyber world...

"Ocean Pressure!" shouted MegaSeadramon, shooting a blue beam at the clones, taking out at least fifty.

Wraithmon used his scythe to take out any incoming clones while Undertaker used his mist to take out more.

"Double Assault!" called out Beelezemon, firing his guns while Kane shot his fire bone darts.

Back with Ashley, she deceided that she wasn't going to sit around and watch her friends get hurt. She took out her digivice and nodded to her partner, who nodded back and they both went inside the portal.

"Ashley!" Randy exclaimed.

"Randy, shut up! I'm not going to stand by and watch my friends get hurt. Just get us to the inner core and we'll take it from there," Ashley replied.

"Nymphmon is not 100%! You can't fight in your condition!" Randy argued.

"I don't care! I haven't been 100% sometimes and I always pull through to the end. Just get us to the inner core," Ashley argued back.

"... Alright. Sit tight," Randy said, giving in.

Soon, they were in the current going towards where the others were.

"Nymphmon, can you digivolve?" asked Ashley.

"Yea!Let'sgo!" said Nymphmon.

Ashley took out her digivice and crest and they both glowed.

"Ifeel...!! It'smyMegaLevel!!" Nymphmon exclaimed.

"Go for it!" Ashley encouraged.

"Nymphmon, Warp Digivolve to..."

Two white angel wings appeared on her back, a gold thigh length dress covered her, gold open toed 1/2 inch heels, a tiara of bolts appeared on her head and in her hand materialized a lightning bolt shaped bow. Her eyes were now feral yellow and her hair in a low braid.

"... Icarusmon!"

Ashley hung as they sped the rest of the way to the inner core. Randy typed in his password, letting in the girls. They saw the clones left and nodded to Icarusmon.

"Thor's Arrow!" Icarusmon cried out, unleashing a lightning arrow and Ashley added some of her lightning power to max out her power, blasting the rest of the clones. The boys turned to see Icarusmon and Ashley behind them several yards. Out of the smoke, came the real Diaboramon.

"Lightning Tornado!" the girls shouted together, creating a tornado of bolts, sucking in the virus digimon.

"Blast him with everything you got, guys!" Ashley demanded.

"Horn Buster!" "Desperado Blaster!" "Ocean Pressure!" "Double Assault!" "Black Rain!" And to top it all...

"THOR'S JUDGEMENT!"

All attacks combined into one, incinerating the virus digimon into nothing, stopping the counting at only a tenth of a second. The dust cleared and the girls floated, unconscious from the mass energy use. Icarusmon was now only Spritemon, the predigivolved form of Nymphmon. The guys went over to them, hoping their ok. But when they got closer to Ashley... she was in a sleeveless pine green flowing dress with the Jupiter symbol on her forehead and two pine green angel wings.

"What the...?" Kane gasped.

"It's... her," said Tentomon.

" 'Her'? Her who?" asked Hunter.

"The Guardian of the Digital World... Sahara," replied Randy from the other side.

Ashley, aka, Sahara, slowly woke up and looked at the gang.

"I am Sahara, and I thank you for protecting this world. Your courage and valiant efforts really showed through the thick of battle. Diaboramon is no more and peace has returned to the human and digital world. But... I must go," she said.

"Why?! Ashley, why?" Kane asked.

"I must restore balance that Diaboramon overthrew in the digital world. If I don't return... the digital world will be no more. That is why I must go," she replied sadly.

"It's true. Sahara is the only one who can do the job. Only her," said Betamon.

"She's like a DigiGoddess... well... she is, really," Impmon chimed in.

Undertaker looked away and Shadowmon caught it.

"She must, Taker. Otherwise, there is no home we can go to," he said.

"...I know, Shadowmon. I just wish... there was another way so she could stay," Taker replied.

"There is no other way," said Terrimon from the real world.

"You must accept that," added Lupemon.

Undertaker nodded sadly, looking away.

"It'sbeenreallyfunwithyouguysthough," said Spritemon.

Sahara opened a portal to the digital world by extending her hand, palm facing outward.

"Bye,guys!" said Spritemon before going in.

Before Sahara could go, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see Undertaker with a sad expression on his face. She smiled and embraced him.

"I'll miss you most of all... Undertaker," she said softly.

Undertaker kissed her on the top of the head, holding back his tears. They slowly parted and she looked to the boys and upwards at Randy, Matt and Jeff and their partners. Randy had a single tear streak down his face. He enjoyed going on missions with Ashley. Then, the crests from everyone began to glow! Randy went in, Matt and Jeff following. They gathered in a spread out circle, Sahara in the middle. Out of her crest, came a pine green see-through crystal with all ten crests inside. All ten crests sent a glowing beam right for it, empowering it somehow.

"Coulditbe?" gasped Spritemon.

"It is time..." Sahara said, holding the now hovering crystal above her.

A golden beam shot into the portal of the digital world. In the digital world, the golden beam spread out, uniting and restoring what was destroyed by Diaboramon. The world came together and was renewed, along with all the digimon that had been deleted. The beam ceased and the crystal stopped glowing.

"Now I must go take my throne... as one of the DigiGods. Goodbye, my friends," said she.

As the portal closed, Taker made to follow, but Kane held him back, shaking his head no. Sahara looked back with a saddened smile before sealing up completely. With her gone, the held back tears of Undertaker finally fell. Kane wrapped an arm around his brother, know that he loved Ashley... and now... she was gone for good...

(3 years later)

Randy was typing away as usual with Tentomon by his side, keeping track of their mutant brethern, who now had trackers so they could be watched under good eyes. Taker leaned against the wall, trying to read his horror novel, but he couldn't. One, Edge and Veemon were fighting again and two... his mind was on Ashley. He wished he had his tag partner back with him. They won many victories together along with Kane. While Randy was typing, he received a message and went to it. When he opened it... he grinned and invited Taker over. When Taker saw what it was... or in this case, WHO it was... he smiled.

"...Ashley..."

--------------------------

That's the end! Sorry folks! What did you think?

Review please!!! NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
